


晚安

by dreamonly



Category: Wanna One
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamonly/pseuds/dreamonly





	晚安

只为爽  
没有逻辑

朴佑镇抓住你的手腕，把你按在了床上。  
“姐姐……”他在你耳边吹着气，引起你一阵战栗。“我好想你。”  
你被一条丝带从牙齿中间勒住了嘴，合不上也张不开，只能发出嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟。  
“姐姐……”朴佑镇用指尖刮了一把从你嘴角流下的唾液，顺着你的背划下，准确的划到了你的股缝之间，找到了你两腿之间隐秘处的一个凸起，没有什么犹豫就开始揉按。  
“嗯……呃……”  
你被他的手指玩弄的昏了头，却又不忘了自己现在这个姿势羞得很，还想着把双腿并起来，不要再被他的手指侵犯。  
朴佑镇嗤地笑了一声抽开了手，也不管你在他身下一下子没了安慰难受得哼哼唧唧，他解开原本绑住你嘴巴的丝带，绕过你的手腕，轻轻地绑了一个死结。  
你只觉得手腕一凉，清醒了一瞬，紧接着就被铺天盖地的朴佑镇的气味所包围。他发了疯一般的吻你，甚至可以说是用咬的。他的牙齿磕到了你的，把你磕得生疼，你相信他也疼，但是他没理，把你吻到快喘不过气才停。  
你大口大口地呼吸着新鲜空气，涣散的眼神在与他四目相对的那一刻变得清明。他的眸子黝黑中带着光，刺的你眼睛有点疼却又不得不像飞蛾扑火般望向他。  
“佑镇呐……”半晌你才喘过气，刚想问他为什么这样，他又低头吻住了你。  
这次只是一个浅吻，点到即止。他抬起头，看懂了你不解的眼神。  
“姐姐，你不要说话。”他紧紧地贴着你的脸，“你说话会让我分心。”  
分心？这是什么话？  
你把脸扭向他，却只能看到他头上的旋。他仿佛脑袋后面长了眼睛，知道你在看他，他跟着也把头转了回来。  
他坏笑了一下，露出了虎牙。  
“我分心的话，姐姐还能爽到吗？”

  
宽阔的卧室里回荡着令人脸红的水声，中间还夹杂着一些女性的呻吟和男性沉重的喘气声。  
朴佑镇让你跪在床上，扒开你的腿，直接从后面贯穿了你。  
接着就是大开大合的操干。他做爱一向不留余力，每次都要顶到最深处，有时还会坏心眼的磨一下。  
你被绑住了双手，根本控制不了平衡，身体只能跟着他的抽插节奏一起晃动。  
“啊……佑镇呐……不行了……”  
“怎么了姐姐？”  
明明是关心的语气身下的动作却一点都没慢下来。  
“太……太深了……呜……”你的手无处可放，只能无力地抓住床单。

“怎么了，”他又顶了一下，男根刮到了你内壁的敏感点，你下穴被刺激的一紧，他差点就要交代在里面，“嘶……我看姐姐这不是……”他又在你耳边吹气。  
“喜欢得紧嘛。”

你们又换了几个姿势。你被朴佑镇操得软成了水，全身发烫，烫的皮肤被染上了一层粉红。  
“佑镇……佑镇呐……”你用不成调的语音喊他的名字。  
万幸他听明白了，从鼻间挤出了一个“嗯？”  
“帮、帮我解开……”你把被绑住的双手伸向他，因为高潮迭起而变得水灵灵的眼睛此刻因为神志有些不大清楚蒙上了一层雾。  
他看到你这副样子，喉结动了动，很艰难地咽下了一口口水。  
你听到了一声撕碎的声音，双手突然可以自由活动了。刚想撑着自己爬起来，一抬头面前却多了一根涨的发紫布满青筋的庞然大物。  
与之格格不入的是它的拥有者一脸无辜的表情。  
“姐姐，”他委屈巴巴的说着下流的话，“你帮我吸出来好不好。”

你没多想就张开了嘴。  
被解放的双手熟练地撸动着柱体，嘴含着柱头有规律地吞吐，听着他渐渐变粗的呼吸声你还附送了用舌尖勾一下铃口的服务。  
朴佑镇闷哼了一声，抓住了你的头发，开始挺动腰肢把你的嘴当做下身一般操弄。你被堵住了咽喉，又呼吸不畅，在你觉得自己快窒息的时候，他抽出了自己的硕大，快速的撸动了几下，跟着白浊就射到了你的胸前。

你还没反应过来，抹了一把顺着自己乳沟流下的粘着液体，就被朴佑镇掐住下巴吻住。你也管不了那么多，手自然而然的伸进了他的头发，加深了这个吻。

“姐姐，辛苦了。”  
“我帮你洗洗，你困了就先睡吧。”  
“晚安。”

end


End file.
